i want to know what love is
by art.is.now
Summary: their relationship is not a conventional one. if you can even call it that. bruce/selina TDKR


**I've gotten back into writing lately after seeing this pair. Obsessed might be an understatement…haha more one shots to follow.**

**Please review.**

"_Someone once told me Miss. Kyle that _

_nothing will end until it's ready to be finished."_

Selina smiled small with her famous Chanel-coated lips and walked with Alfred along the lone dusty hallways. Wayne Manor was being cleaned out soon and then turned into the town's boy home. They only had a little time left to remember.

"Now I don't want to be wasting your time Miss. Kyle but I do have something for you in here. I didn't want to give it to the lawyers of course." Alfred smiles while looking through some boxes. "You would never waste my time Alfred." Selina smiles and turns to look out the window. It would be the last time here, on the grounds, in the house of the man she (could have) loved.

"Here we go Miss. Kyle, right where he left them." She turns and sees the butler holding the item she once had, (stolen). Her eyes revert to the ground and suddenly the room feels too small. "I promise he wanted you to have them." He says once again, this time a little softer. Selina nods and takes the necklace that had been there from the beginning.

Before things had turned into this mess.

Her apartment is still the same, even after what the city had gone through six months ago. She had repaired the window and thoughtfully kicked her friend out. She deserved better. She didn't want to have sticky fingers anymore, no matter how hard it was. She was trying. For him.

Not much of what she has will fit into the two suitcases on the floor but she's trying to let go of the luxury and focus on the necessity. She's not sure where she is going to end up but for right now it's Greece. The sea air will do wonders for her skin, and her soul.

The warm skies and deep blue ocean is the perfect background as she steps off the plane and into a new life. The pearls hug her neck and her face is free of makeup. The program now in effect, she could be anyone, anywhere at this moment.

And all she seems to be thinking about is him. Damn Bruce.

He hates the fact he had to "die" to leave everything once and for all. Alfred was right all along and even though he had saved Gotham they had ruined him. They had kept her away from him.

The dusty apartment isn't working for him anymore; he's almost done healing and ready to start over, _really _over. He wants to call Fox and see if there's any trace of her but remembers the program and suddenly his heart hurts and it's not just the bruises.

"Any word from him?" Fox asks when Alfred answers the door one rainy morning. "No Mr. Fox I don't know why you still have your hopes up, we _buried _him." Fox shakes his head and hands him the paper. "The autopilot was fixed months ago."

She enjoys Greece and all its wonders. The people are surprisingly good to her and she rises every morning to watch the sunset. She touches the pearls one by one and for the first time in awhile says his name.

"You know I love when girls say my name." A deep voice bellows out and makes her head snap back. He's standing right before her and for a minute she thinks she's dreaming. He looks older, surprisingly, bruises are faded away but she can still spot them on his body. He has a long scar on the bottom of his jaw and she wonders what else Bane had done to him all those months ago. Regret fills her and she has to look away.

He was like the sun; she couldn't look for long without hurting.

"Are you okay?" Is the only words that seem to fall out of her dry mouth. "Well Selina Kyle you never seemed to care before." He teases and soon he's touching her cheek and notices the tears forming in the brunette's eyes. "Shh…" "I thought you were dead." She whispers. "Well I'm here now." Bruce murmurs.

Their relationship is not a conventional one. If you can even call it that to begin with, Selina thinks one day while walking onto the balcony. She's in nothing but a black thong and his shirt. He still leaves from time to time and she can ignore him for days on end. They've been together for over a year and she's comfortable this way, keeping him at arms length.

She doesn't know how else to be with him.

He's had a ring in his pocket for over a year now.

Their in bed one night when he's actually home and she's actually in the mood to talk. "What are we doing Bruce?" She wonders out loud. He kisses her neck. "I wanna marry you." Her heart hitches a little and looking over at him-now smiling at her, she takes a breath.

"I might be able to give you that."

The princess cut vintage diamond doesn't hurt either.

Selina's looking at herself in the mirror five months later and suddenly wonders if she can really do this. The off white dress (pure white was _never _an option) hugs her curves and the pearls (always) are a given touch. He's waiting for her outside and as soon as she sees him standing on their balcony, overlooking the sea and the sun starting to set. She let's out a deep breath.

The sky is a golden red, as they become Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne and their walking down the clay steps when he turns to her. "Selina…" She searches his face and touches his lips. "I love you too."

No one else would ever be able to understand them like they do with each other. And while lying in bed, with him drawing circles on her thigh, Selina finds she's okay with that.


End file.
